


【RPS】我在梦中遇见一只蓝鲸

by OF2



Category: visionWei
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 23:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19955923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OF2/pseuds/OF2
Summary: ·灵感自《踏血寻梅》，桥段基本相同。·架空·切勿上升至真人





	1. 他人自杀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 醒晨

2017年12月28日，下午5点，于A市东区居民楼内发现一具尸体。死者为成年男性，经指认为附近酒吧的酒保。死者脖颈处有明显痕迹表明为窒息死亡。警方正在加大力度搜查嫌疑人。

2017年12月29日，有一男子到公安局自首声称自己是28日案件的凶手。嫌疑人坦承了犯案过程。警方将其指纹与尸体上的指纹对照，结果完全一致。警方还发现该男子是近几年来通缉的纵火犯。

苏醒回答，他说他想死，想死在我手里，我照做了，没有别的理由。  
他眼神空洞无力，整个人如破烂泛黄的旧桌布瘫软在椅子上，病入膏盲的将死之人身上会散发尸体的味道，死去的物什亦然。  
没有别的理由，没有利益恩怨，我杀了人，我有罪，就算除开这件事，我也是该蹲号子的人。

你能想到我有多爱他吗。

魏晨对他说他想死的时候，正登顶，两条长腿无力地挂在自己的腰间，双臂寻找他渴望一个拥抱。他的眼角嘴唇艳红，抹了胭脂的红，在梦境中散开，撩拨最敏感的心弦，苏醒俯身让他抱紧，他则去吻沾满泪水的睫毛。  
他喘息，语不成句口舌全碎，混着令人耳红腹热的呻吟说他想死。苏醒乍地让他落在床上，魏晨像落在地上的古希腊神的石膏他们一样破碎了，而自己鬼迷心窍，是被梅菲斯特劝诱的浮士德。  
他自己恍惚，魏晨半掺情欲的眼睛望着他，清亮无辜的眼睛，和眼睛同大的眼袋，一切如故。  
你想怎么死，我帮你。  
他说这句话的时候丝毫不知道自己的眼眶充满泪水。

审讯室的灯光太苍白，无生命的亮光，晃得他睁不开眼睛。  
苏醒想他是要让魏晨活的，可他不想。

漂亮男孩，他咀嚼着这个词，漂亮男孩，是该所有故事里漂亮的男孩都不可避免单薄脆弱破碎的幻影和意向，捞不住的轻纱阳光。  
魏晨漂亮吗，好看，但不漂亮，他不符合传统故事里漂亮男孩的形象，既不单薄也不带着易伤感的气质，也没有那种见如阳光的惊喜。  
他是油画中厚重的一块颜料，能用手指感受的凸起不平。  
魏晨是从小地方来的，笑起来的时候有县城男孩子淳朴的憨厚，看起来傻傻的。苏醒喜欢他笑起来的样子，眉眼弯弯，露出一排牙齿，会不自觉地跟着他笑，心中荡起一片欢喜。  
但魏晨是不喜欢笑的，他板着脸，生人勿进。一双大眼睛瞧着人，不比幼犬犹豫可怜，却多了些飘忽。  
一个普通家庭出生，拥有完整家庭关系，还有兄长大姐关照的孩子怎么会渴望求死。

魏晨说他想死在冬天里。

苏醒遇见魏晨的时候不在这里，他们是逃亡至此。

一阵来自大西洋的季风，把梦境吹成一张橙色的纸，用手指捅破，从毛毛躁躁的白色边缘住进粉色鲑鱼的眼睛里。魏晨在夕阳中的公园里弹着吉他唱歌，世界铺上层淡淡的橘红色，公园水池的乳白色雕塑变粉呈现出更温暖的光泽。

和他经历的火光冲天的夜晚是那么相似。

青年用脚面打着节拍，身体随着节奏摇摆，他身前没有话筒。  
他开口，《忘了爱我》，苏醒笑他老土，然后眼神再也没有离过他，直至青年鞠躬。  
他的心脏砰砰直跳。  
他又回到了星火燎原的一天。

苏醒在一个富裕的家庭长大。  
最开始和所有孩子一样，拥有一个自由烂漫的童年，性格开朗聪慧，有着两个大大的酒窝，笑起来可以盛酒。和同龄孩子一起捣蛋，踢足球，捉鱼，躺在草坪上晒太阳，身上穿着泥泞的衣服，在温暖的绿色地毯上呼呼睡去。  
小学，初中，班上的尖子生，一个灵活的大脑，足以让周围的孩子羡慕，何况他又不呆板，苏醒好动，足球篮球一项不落下，在年少的夏天里打开一罐碳酸饮料一饮而尽。重点高中，重点班，澳洲留学，他无疑走上一条康庄大道。

但也只有他一个人知道———他对火焰的向往。

最初的火焰是生日蛋糕上的蜡烛顶端的一团摇摇欲坠，金色的，红色的，在空气中摇曳易逝；后来是父亲打火机里传出来的稳定持久的小火苗；接着是祭祖扫墓时点燃的纸钱，如果在夜晚中祭拜，带着火星的纸屑便像逃窜的小鱼；

这种能量的形式把他拽入一个漩涡，火舌邀请他前往极乐。

他渴望更大更猛烈的火焰。  
能把周遭一切乃至世界吞入腹中的一场饕餮大火。

如果只是在自己的庭院里燃起篝火是合理的，但这当然不够，苏醒把目标定在废弃的木屋里。  
他着迷的是火焰，不需要什么东西添油加醋，只需要尽可能多的可燃物构造他的火焰王国，这种热情粗鲁不加修饰，不是格雷诺耶对气味的着迷和精雕细刻，仅仅是原始而大胆的欲望。

毫无疑问，他进了局子。由于没有造成财务损失，他只被判了三年。

那是个晴朗的夜晚，他不记得是哪一天，那个月份或是哪个季节，他浑身都被汗水浸透，他只记得漫天星辰异常明亮，他喝得酩酊大醉，整个世界都在旋转。  
他居住的的海边小木屋，被他浇上数不清的汽油，苏醒步履蹒跚，四肢舞出怪异的姿势，踉跄着退开几步，软绵绵的手臂将打火机稳稳地扔向可怜的房子。

深夜

如  
白昼。

他的那团火被熄灭了，苏醒想他需做得彻底。  
出狱的那天，父母来接风，阳光灿烂，狱警是个年轻的小伙子，神色躲闪地说了一句，好一个艳阳天。  
白灿灿的阳光，把他的心照得透亮，他又重新回到正轨。

“这是你的故事？”魏晨不怎么能喝酒，仅仅是普通的啤酒两杯下去面上已经通红，“太精彩了。”他傻乎乎地笑着，带着塑料手套的手从碗里拿出一只麻辣小龙虾。  
“你可不要骗我，我很聪明的。”青年轻车熟路掰开虾子，“那你现在在做什么？”  
“我？我在电台工作，解说体育比赛的。”  
苏醒为自己倒满一杯啤酒，桌上全是烤串的签子，来深夜的大排档多数是青中年的上班族，隔壁一桌四五个汉子喝高了，笑得大声，吵吵嚷嚷。旁边又有摩托车耀武扬威地飙过，真实的噪音污染。  
灯光过黄，照得两人和过度曝光的照片一样。  
“可惜了，我不喜欢看这些，你声音挺好听的，要是我看的话也许会喜欢你吧。”  
“你一定会喜欢。”苏醒是厚脸皮的人，但初次见面的人直接这么夸他还是耳根发热。“你这么长手长脚的，打篮球应该很好吧。”  
“唔，挺好的，我啦啦队的。”  
“嚯。”

苏醒之后每天下午都有去公园找青年的行踪，他很准时每天五点在水池前开始。刚开始苏醒只是远远地看着，时间久了便一点点缩短距离，在他不远处为他鼓掌。  
青年总唱些老歌，什么《南屏晚钟》，《where have all the flowers gone》，他偶尔会改编它们的调子，变得摇滚动感。苏醒想他得找个机会搭话，却怎么想都不觉得妥当，辗转反侧一拖再拖。  
反倒是青年主动搭话，在某天他结束一天的演唱，人群散尽后叫住他，递给他一罐橘子汽水。  
“谢谢。”  
青年这么说着，眼睛清澈。

于是他们就约在大排档。

魏晨是醉得不省人事了，趴在桌子上倒头大睡，苏醒思忖自己这个小身板能不能扛住这个人高马大的家伙。  
他叫来一辆出租车，司机问他们要去哪儿。  
这时他突然咂舌。  
不可能直接把人带回家吧。  
可睡得和死猪一样的青年没有给他做选择的机会，苏醒只能报了自己的地址，最后凭借一己之力连拖带扛地把魏晨摔进了沙发上。

苏醒累得上气不接下气，气喘吁吁地对安然入睡的魏晨说。

“晚安。”


	2. 蚕食鲸吞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：醒晨  
> AU：alpha醒Xomega晨 酒吧设定
> 
> 常规ABO

谁都知道酒吧的驻唱是个omega，谁都知道坐在吧里等一个星期一次的表演是为了什么。暗红色的灯光洒下，整个酒吧仿佛浸泡在葡萄酒中，醉人暧昧。身材高挑的男子上台，黑色的着装，他开始表演。他泡在酒里，然而清醒冷峻，汗水打湿台上人的身体，点燃台下人的的伊底。  
有人吹口哨，有人会扔钱。  
钞票满天飞舞。  
可他依然衣冠楚楚，汗水粘粘衣服贴着肌肉展现优美的曲线。  
禁欲得紧，看着道貌岸然，暴力分子们扬言要撕碎这层虚伪的外皮。

但没人做到过。

驻唱歌手被推到厕所肮脏的隔间，男人火急火燎地蹭他的脖颈，迫不及待地解开黑色领口的扣子。他着迷，为每一寸肌肤，为猎物的喘息。  
然后，看着漩涡愈大，似乎都要沉沦。  
歌手半合上眼睛，抹去双眼里的反光。

男人们常说那个歌手的骨头很硬，也够锋利。

谁都知道，酒吧的老板是个alpha，一个彻头彻尾的alpha。他总喜欢躲在角落里，装作是他们中的一员，用他的大酒窝迎人，遇上漂亮的男人女人都会请上一杯。他们都喜欢这个能说会道的小伙子。  
但若是谁打驻唱歌手的主意。  
他一定第一个把他揍得头破血流。

魏晨被苏醒堵在厕所单间里，浑浊的空气和眼前人都信息素呛得他难以呼吸。  
“我他妈没跟他怎么。”  
“你没吃药？“  
“吃了。”  
“你说谎。”  
苏醒捉住魏晨推搡的手，用力地扳过来用领带捆上。然后压上他，嗅他颈间的气味，一只手探进裤子里抚弄半勃湿润的生殖器。  
“你离我远点，苏醒。”

“你早上没吃药。”

“我吃了，你给我滚开，放开我，然后滚出去。”

“……”苏醒盯着他，黑色的眼睛像是玻璃球一样把所有的光芒反射，魏晨神色难堪，他咬牙切齿道。  
“离我远点。”  
苏醒忽地噗嗤一笑。  
“我知道了。”  
他更加得寸进尺，着手褪去对方的衣物。

那歌手是老板的omega吗？  
这就没有人知道了。

苏醒撞开魏晨生殖腔的时候贴近他的耳边，如梅菲斯特对浮士德。  
“求我。”  
“滚你……大爷的。”  
魏晨颤抖着，尾音不可避免地带上沙哑的喘息。苏醒抚弄他的脆弱，从涨红的乳珠到挺立的性器。用齿尖磨颈后的腺体，身下人咬牙切齿，只是断断续续的呻吟。

歌手的信息素很淡，几乎没有味道。可老板总能在酒吧里找到他，穿过浓烈的廉价香水，越过辛辣的酒精，游梭各式各样的信息素中，抓住那缕清淡。  
老板的信息素很有辨识度，酸涩的柠檬掺杂烟草的味道。  
你总能在歌手身上嗅到这股味道。  
老板对琴手说歌手的信息素是某种植物的味道。他细细地啃过歌手的喉结，用力嗅颈间的气息，少不了一丝半点。

魏晨啐了一口带血的唾沫。  
苏醒似笑非笑地看着他，停下所有的动作，右肩挺疼，小兔崽子牙很尖。魏晨眼底染着绯红，身体温度灼人，眼神似刀剜过苏醒，仿佛这并不是一场情事，不该带有暧昧与爱。  
苏醒手重新把上他柔韧的腰肢。

“我要你的声音。”

“你大可试试。”

魏晨送给他今晚第一个笑容。

钢琴手对歌手说，你还是不要那么倔，你毕竟是个omega。歌手面无表情，他点点头说，我知道。但他心底明白，无论怎么样，是屈服或反抗，他们一样会找上门来。  
被五个alpha堵在巷子里的歌手没有丝毫慌张，他安之若素的样子让人看着火大。于是最年轻的alpha扯着他的衣领把他砸在墙上，用膝盖顶开他的双腿。歌手闷哼几声，眼神飘忽，其余几个alpha缄默着围上来，空气中弥漫的信息素像是被点燃引线的炸药，一触即发。  
他突然笑出了声。  
惊得抓住他的alpha手一抖，立马意识到自己的失态的年轻人扬起手来———却对上对方黑色的眼睛。

年轻人听见他说。

“你想第一个来吗？”

魏晨剧烈地咳嗽着，间隙时恶狠狠地瞪着苏醒。他不耐烦的翻过一面身，后者厚着脸皮粘粘糊糊地凑上来贴着他的后背，环住他的腰。

“晨晨咱们先去洗澡好不好。”

“滚蛋。”

“射在里面是我不好。”

“有种下次戴套。”

“没种。”

“确实挺没种的，你，把烟掐了。”

后来那几个alpha可能自相残杀了吧，虽本就是乌合之众。歌手想自己又不是没遇见过有组织有纪律性的袭击，还有那种，纯粹动物性的团体。  
先后顺序有那么重要吗？他看着酒吧的保安围了过来，楠哥拍拍自己的肩膀，酒吧老板在身后不远处面无表情地盯着他。歌手想他逆光的时候颇有文艺电影镜头的味道，黑色眼睛里混乱的情绪足够让他封一个最佳男演员。

酒吧之后新出了个规矩。  
凡事骚扰工作人员者被纳入黑名单。

钢琴手连翻几个白眼。

最后两人还是一起洗了澡，中途顺便包含一次鸳鸯戏水。魏晨发誓要不是自己没力绝对要直接冲苏醒下把来了一记上勾拳。  
苏醒拖着他上床，靠在他颈后。

想植物的清甜中混着酸涩真好闻。 

-f.i.n-


	3. 断掉的头发我的理智

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all  
> 实践一下鸥晨，女A男O。

他不敢扣挠，就算在这种时候也会想到这样细小的点。  
女性的身体好柔软，快要窒息了，魏高管克制不住那种心底溢出的伤感，女性的身体让他想到太多东西了。母亲，母性，水，大海，百合，如果给他一个机会他也想说什么凝脂玉白的皮肤，柔和细腻的线条。  
钱多多笑着问他为什么哭，你很难受吗。  
但其实魏高管自己也不知道，他只知道自己已经乱七八糟得一团了，嘤咛着如同婴儿。  
你怎么像个小孩子一样。  
鸥空姐好像让他进入易感期了，魏高管恍惚地想，鸥空姐和他记忆中的影子们重叠，他不知道哪些漂浮于脑海中的绚丽幻境是什么。  
成千上万的水母在脑海中跳着舞，水母，水母，泡泡和水母。迁徙的鲸，成群的鱼，逆流的三文鱼，鲑鱼的粉色。  
从蓝色的忧郁大海住进鲑鱼粉色的眼睛。

蝴蝶翩跹于脑中，在盛夏的幻影里，寻到一丛橘红晚霞的花朵。他昏昏睡去，在绿色丛林的摇篮呓语里，梦到吃着胡萝卜咯咯笑的女孩。  
那时阳光正好，蔬果摊子上琳琅满目。有葡萄的香味，有苹果的清甜，街旁桂花的撩人。

那年，他正恋爱，初恋。

鸥空姐笑得好明媚，和所有青春疼痛片一样，逆着阳光冲他回首，于是着就成了年少时最美的梦境。  
也是后来的梦魇。


	4. 你瞧人们【1】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【1】
> 
> 混乱邪恶，记住这个就好。  
> 含双魏 醒晨 醒远 山花（但都没写到什么！）  
> 有原创女性人物出场（暂未）

直播间兴起一阵【吃播】的热潮。

点开视频网站，打开直播间区，多多少少会有几个主播在吃食。博人眼球的成分较多，譬如标题打着“大胃王”，这是个好噱头，因为有不少想目睹一个人是如何装下成山的食物，而直播的真实性又高；打擦边球的女性主播故作姿态，就像夜店里的脱衣舞郎，可惜的是她们靠得多是滤镜，但足以让屏幕外一群下身思考的动物发狂；吃着千奇百怪的恶心食物，怎么恶心怎么来，生怕不葬送自己前尘似锦的消化管好和消化腺；还有就是asmr，有些人就喜欢听这些咀嚼的声音放松入眠。（真的不会有一种脑子在被吞食的感觉吗）  
反而最普通的吃播成为了珍惜品种，但并不昂贵，也不富有吸引力。  
魏晨走的就是朴素路线。  
毕竟他网络主业是个唱见，只是偶尔搞搞吃播。  
跟“大胃王”比起来，他的饭量实在太少了，而且清新自然得过分，几次看过去都在啃菜叶子，白菜，生菜，包菜，西兰花，甚至有人问他是不是素食主义者。  
但看他吃饭确实是种享受。  
就算是菜叶子，他总能给你吃出一种三牲五鼎的感觉来，不像某些博主简直是在暴殄天物。  
清水生菜，筷子一夹，放入嘴里，咔吱咔吱偶尔吧唧吧唧嘴，却看着津津有味，也许得益于他丰厚的嘴唇和仓鼠一样的吃相，双颊鼓鼓的，看着就让人垂涎欲滴，仿佛那普通的菜叶子变成了什么宝物。  
他吃的时候总喜欢聊聊天，生活的琐碎，七言八语，吃播摇身一变老年棋牌室，魏晨操纵着鼠标一边玩空当接龙，一边应着弹幕里的问题。

【chen有没有考虑过吃点重口的东西？】

魏晨其实觉得自己还蛮重口的，不过自己一个人住没什么机会，平时又因为健身增肌吃的素。恰话头兴致都刚好，他自然而然地推销起家乡的牛肉面和奶奶做的梅菜扣肉来。

直播到一半，过道间剧烈的咳嗽声惊了他一跳，魏晨克制皱眉的反应，眼神快速扫过直播时间，笑嘻嘻地对着摄像头软绵绵地道结束语。  
“今天时间也差不多了，该下班了。”他这么说着伸了个懒腰，姿势如一只大猫，神情餍足疲倦，“小孩子也该睡了，早睡早起身体好，晚安晚安。”  
动作到不慌，甚至慢悠悠，魏晨确认一切设备都关闭，直播软件也停止运行，大步走出了房间。

“呕———”

他房间靠盥洗室，但房间隔音效果好，同居人在外面再怎么闹上天也不怎么会打扰到他。所以开门的时候这声响确实让他浑身一颤，魏晨几大步走过去，同居人抱着马桶吐了个天昏地暗，呕吐物食糜酸臭的味道闷成一团，魏晨打开排气扇走了进去。  
他的室友红着眼眶，生理性的泪水模糊了整张脸和嘴角的呕吐物混在一起。

魏大勋是大胃王吃播中的一员，凭借着姣好白嫩的容貌，还有一声声甜甜的哥哥姐姐捕获了不少粉丝。  
魏晨看着他瘦削的身子一言不发，只是问他“吐完了没有。”地上跌坐着的青年胡乱地点了点头，像是牵引线被割断的木偶。魏晨驾着他把他扶起来，“漱口。”

这世界上恐怕没有几个真正的大胃王，显而易见，大部分人利用的是胃的延展性。

魏大勋呆立在哪里，看着天花板上工作的白炽灯。比他年长一些的青年没什么好脾气，“快点。”

他还是没有反应，眼神不知道看向什么地方。  
是想看看他自己狼狈的模样，可惜他看不到，因为他不是猫头鹰。

魏晨总有一个特点，从吃播上来看，他什么都吃得开心，什么都是一道佳肴，就算是淡口健身的水煮鸡胸肉，就算只是用清水焯过的青菜。

用他看上去也很柔软但是毫无血色的嘴，把他们细细咀嚼，吞入腹中，全部接受。

一个呕吐物味道的吻。

就连呕吐物也可以。  
什么都可以接受。

魏大勋很简单。搞吃播的原因就是为了博人眼球，魏晨想他是个表演系的学生有关，他们所谓表演性人格和某些情结他从没弄明白过。  
也许是因为反差吧，这么个精瘦白净的男孩子在镜头面前乖巧可爱，用天使形容也不为过，到头来却是用自己的健康换来的，当呕吐时，胃酸划过嗓子时，未消化的食物倒流时，是否有祭奠，献祭似的背德又不劳而获的快感？

魏大勋一把推开他，瞳孔放大，浑身发抖，表情明摆着不可置信和“你离我远点”，魏晨依然是那副不冷不热的模样，碎了一口唾沫走向他，像走向一只炸毛的野猫。  
“让开，你不漱口我要漱了。”

魏大勋说他比自己病得重，什么匪夷所思，浮想联翩放在魏晨身上都他妈是合情合理。魏晨眨巴眨巴眼睛，微微起一个弧度，“彼此彼此。”  
如果你要问那个“吻”有什么含义，魏晨会告诉你，那是能让这种敏感性青年炸毛并回应的方式。为什么选这种方式，因为有趣，因为简单，为什么简单，因为不需要过多的东西，比拳头方便，他怕这个鬼小子的男朋友们说自己虐待他。

所以吻就可以了？  
魏大勋事后揪住魏晨的领口扇他耳光，眼睛瞪得通红，魏晨觉得半边耳朵聋了，其次小孩凶神恶煞的表情惹他发笑，但他没有笑出来，他怕小孩的眼睛要滴血。

“你确实该打。”苏醒抽着软中华头也不抬，忙于回消息，魏晨捂了捂左脸，隐隐作疼，火辣辣的，他甚是委屈地看着苏醒，“就允许你做花花公子，我还不能调戏调戏人家小孩了。”  
他们坐在窗边的位置，咖啡厅里一派祥和安静的气氛，装潢是简约风格，黑白相间。白日里顾客不多，零零散散地坐在各个地方，音响里放着爵士乐，也许是朋克，不管是什么，听着像理想中的妈妈睡前会吟唱的摇篮曲，摇摇晃晃载一只梦之船入梦河。  
“呿，”苏醒挪动位置，改变坐姿，“你那根本不是调戏，你这叫侮辱。”  
“哇哦，程度更深了。”魏晨低下头，用勺子搅拌自己的那份咖啡，瓷器之间发出清脆无规律的碰撞声。 “啊，我的可丽饼什么时候才上来，我感觉要迟到了。”  
“你怎么又想去赌马，”苏醒终于把手机放下，“缺钱了？”  
“诶呦，我就一普通音乐老师，怎么比得过苏总您啊。”他特意拉长“苏总”一词，引对面坐着的人一阵鸡皮疙瘩，苏醒低声暗骂，理了理衣服的褶皱。“最近看上一摩托，来钱快。”  
“我看你得把家产赔空。”  
“我又不买大的，我看中了几匹马，累下来够了。”  
苏醒看他洋洋得意的脸，心里闷火，这厮今天把自己叫出来就是当钱包和司机，更恼怒的是甘之若饴的自己。  
妈的，老子又不是他保姆。  
苏醒抓起桌上的手机，无比想念昨夜遇见的大波姑娘。魏晨并不在意对面的人心里的腹诽，他在等他的可丽饼。

“您好，二位的可丽饼。”

“不不不，是我一个人的，谢谢。”

“草，你小子今天是不是有点过分了。”苏醒觉得自己三叉神经突突地跳动，魏晨把盘子摆好，把金色的枫糖浇在刚出炉热气腾腾的华夫饼上，“是谁说他不吃甜食要克制发胖的，我替你发胖了啊。”  
“啧。”苏醒把滑下鼻梁的墨镜顶回去，看着魏晨悠哉悠哉地把大块的糕点一点一点分成小份，动作轻柔，像是在用刀尖抚摸它们。  
他看着一小块烤得刚好的华夫饼，颜色焦黄。裹着一层阳光颜色的枫糖，还在缓缓流动滴落。叉子轻轻地穿过绵软的部分，黄油，面粉，牛奶汇聚的产物，然后放进嘴里，唇上不免残留枫糖。他咀嚼，用牙齿细细地磨碎食物，然后吞咽，伸出舌头舔掉嘴唇上的遗留物。  
苏醒觉得更烦躁了，看人吃饭真的很难过，更何况那人还吃得这么香。  
“你吃播还在搞吗。”  
“在啊，粉丝想聊天，也不碍事。”  
“什么东西都吃得很香，嗯？”  
“……”魏晨愣了愣，眼中闪过一丝异样，“你想试试？”

如果不是在咖啡厅，不是在靠窗的座位，苏醒发誓要把这家伙抓着领口把他挺立的人鼻梁揍断。

天很蓝，云很白。  
正午的阳光灿烂刺眼，魏晨在苏醒驶过靠海高速公路的时候在后座喊把顶棚放下来。苏醒手打方向盘行过一个弯道，他瞥见天空和发白的太阳，翻了白眼降下顶棚。风卷着他们的头发，呼啸着，魏晨转向海的方向，看纯粹的蓝色从天空顶到被太阳染得褪色，海平线的一望无际。

这辆福特眼镜蛇超过一辆越野车，魏晨冲那蓝色反光的车窗走了个鬼脸。  
苏醒无视他幼稚的行径，看着手机上的导航，他们快到了，下了高速，不过十分钟的车程。

苏醒得承认魏晨在赌马上的运气。  
那黑发的青年在他一旁扯着嗓子为二号……他记不住名字，管他叫什么，加油助威，像小学运动会上看自己孩子比赛的蠢爸爸，在白色骏马最后一秒勇夺第一的时候，魏晨一把挟过苏醒，差点没把他憋死。  
魏晨汗流浃背，脸上布满汗珠子汗水打湿刘海，让他们软软地贴在额头，他还在忘情地为马儿加油，和旁边的一群赌徒一样，在最后决胜时，朝天空呐喊，然后不分你我地抱在了一起。  
魏晨容光焕发，伸开双臂给苏醒一个猝不及防的拥抱，苏醒能感受到他手臂的力量，还有身体的滚烫和汗水的黏腻，他看着魏晨深色的眼睛被挡在几缕刘海后，因情绪激动发着光，映着他的容颜，亮着他的心，这时候苏醒庆幸自己今天带了墨镜出门。  
“嘿哟，妥了，妥了，”魏晨顺着人群走，去换属于他的奖金，苏醒双手插兜，人群里不少垂头丧气骂街的人，他从衣服口袋里掏出一根软中华。  
“不行，今天第二根了。”  
魏晨伸出手摘掉它，苏醒惊愕了一秒钟，两个酒窝逐渐显露出来，“啧，管得真严。”  
“按你以前的抽法，你活不到五十岁就得去见上帝。”

“哼。”  
苏醒双手重新插回裤袋里。

“你说你一个音乐老师开着摩托去上班可真够奇怪的。”

“你要是愿意用加长林肯送我去上班也可以啊。”

“ 滚蛋，”苏醒踢了他小腿一脚。


	5. 【醒晨】Hoppípolla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《你瞧人们》的设定  
> •是辆小破车。  
> •收回上一句，小破车变成了伦理剧（不是），含有一点点开车。

魏晨不会喝酒不适合酒吧，更不适合在酒吧里搭讪。酒吧灯光像时光谱出的陈旧，阳光下起舞的尘埃，魏晨暗色的眼睛里坠入了几颗星星。  
苏醒把他捞回来的时候，魏晨一直在挣扎，而前者不光忙于应付比自己高了几公分的男人，还要应对电话另一头喋喋不休的张远。他喘着粗气说今晚回不去，张远说，你今晚又跟那个姑娘出去，那语气里讥讽和愤怒五五开。苏醒从容，把抱住电线杆不撒手的魏晨拖上车，他告诉张远，魏晨需要他照顾。那头的声音平和了许多，那你去吧，明早见。  
苏醒不明白张远为什么不会在意他和魏晨的关系，要是其他的女人，张远早就扯着嗓子用声波贯穿他的耳膜。  
虽然眼睛小了点，但张远一张顶秀气的脸，很薄，像清晨河流上缓慢浮动的纱雾。他偏爱万宝路，喜欢嘬里面奶油味爆珠的味道，苏醒坐在他对面，看他点火到入肺的第一口。

“因为你和他不可能，这是我的直觉。”

苏醒合眼。第一次遇见张远的时候他在台上唱戏，隔壁学校来表演。人眉眼姿态妩媚，唱那《牡丹亭》，良辰美景奈何天——台下没多少呼声，他却听得入了迷，下了场就找人要手机号。  
他们的恋爱简单，像每一对模范情侣拥有甜蜜和不可避免的小打小闹，平凡而安心。  
他和张远好了七八年了，对方什么脾性都清楚，苏醒说张远像小媳妇，没有调侃意味，说他是忍气吞声的贤妻良母，新鲜苹果似的少妇，单蠢善良如出生小鹿，等待彻夜不归的风流丈夫回家。  
就算张远再怎么如白纸，心再怎么宽，也不该允许他和魏晨的关系。

魏晨一张脸尽是酡颜，面上眼角泛红，他呼吸紊乱，躺在车的后座里嚷嚷要下车。  
苏醒手握着方向盘，眼前道路红绿灯交替，生怕一个不留神阎王爷门前过。  
“你安静点！”  
他吼道，后座的人一愣，几秒后又开始低声暗骂，苏醒一股血往头上涌，这厮是属麻雀的。  
苏醒透过车镜看到魏晨蜷缩成一团，脸直接贴着座位，双腿缓缓地磨蹭着，骂骂咧咧的声音逐渐化成一滩水。苏醒哭笑不得，泄了方才的火气“你看你第一次去酒吧搭讪就这样。”  
“哈…哈……你……”  
“也不用为了赌注这样吧，”苏醒把车子停在一旁，“我还没看出来这么小孩子气。”

魏晨之前谈过几次恋爱，最终都以耳光结束。  
苏醒嘲笑他，你这个人注定孤独一生。

鬼知道他这么当真跑去酒吧搭讪，无果，还被灌了迷魂汤——其实苏醒也许不该来，也许魏晨就有了从厕所隔间或419诞生的爱情呢。  
想到这里的苏醒脸色铁青，他“嘭”地一声打开车门，再“嘭”地下打开后门。  
即使神智不清，魏晨恍恍惚惚在泪水里看到苏醒被晕开的臭脸，然后自己的衣领就被攥得死紧，苏醒一张脸突然放大，然后突然又松手，把他压住。  
“哈，哈……苏醒你，别开玩笑……”魏晨努力调整脑子，尽量不让它搅成一团，但是苏醒的表情实在不妙，“……唔……唔咕……别……”  
苏醒握住他半勃的下半身，魏晨无助地望着他，绯红一片的脸，眼泪打碎了他眼里的星星，现在数不清的亮片漂浮在褐色的星空中，胶质状态的液体流动，苏醒一阵窒息，被扼住了喉咙一般，呼吸也急促了起来。  
“……你……送我回去……我自己解决……”魏晨仍保持着推搡的姿势，虽然无力又柔软，“你……嗯，还有……张远……哈啊……唔！”  
苏醒加重了手上的力度，隔着布料感受到内里湿润，直直地盯着他，魏晨像是受惊了的猫一样，肌肉紧绷着，但表情色情又委屈。药效的作用实在可怕，苏醒从未幻想过魏晨会有这种表情。这样的魏晨就像是在酒里泡了个烂熟的葡萄，红得纯粹，揭开盖子一角就能被浓烈的酯类物质散发酒香和葡萄的清甜冲晕头脑。他皱眉隐忍又止不住喘息呻吟，苏醒俯下身咬着他的耳朵呢喃，“忍忍，咱们去旅馆。”  
说着把他的裤子扒下，手掌贴上他的阴茎，从头捋到底，从囊袋到会阴处，手指灵活地挑逗。魏晨整个人脱了力气瘫软躺在后座上，腰不自觉地往前送，苏醒压在他身上，手上动作继续。  
手上便沾染了大片的黏腻。  
魏晨喘着粗气，整个人在还在余韵中颤抖，双臂挡在面前，含含糊糊地发出些甜腻的声音，平日里软糯的声音沙哑着点起一把火苗。  
苏醒也喘不过气，心脏砰砰直跳，撞击着胸腔，撞击着胸壁，肋骨，从身体深处的一阵眩晕。  
“走…下车，”他拿出餐巾纸擦干净手，把魏晨拖拽起来，“别太明显了。”  
“哈？这是我能控制的吗？”得到了些缓解，魏晨明显恢复了气力，苏醒白了他一眼。  
“你给我等着。”  
“等着啥，你别想碰我。”魏晨整理衬衫的领口，大片的刘海散在额头上乱糟糟的，眼角还泛着红。“我自己解决。”  
“行，我就看着你自己解决。”

药是没有解，魏晨还没踏进房门就软在门框，苏醒先走进去就站在他身前给他一个“赶快自己进来啊”的眼神。魏晨狠狠用眼神剜他一下，效果不尽人意，从苏醒的角度来看这个眼神更接近求助。他现在就是一滩黏黏糊糊的东西——即将融化的冰淇淋，奶油，被体温捂化的黄油……或者是什么别的，但你得知道，他忍不了多久。  
苏醒平静地看着他，仿佛置身事外。  
他在等待，或许很漫长，或许他自己都会忍不住。

魏晨皱了皱眉，又摇了摇头，他觉得地毯都快被他浸湿一小块。

“请……麻烦你……帮我解决一下……”他说不出直接的话来，最原始的欲望啃食他的神经酥酥麻麻的，本不应该有反应的部位湿润火辣。而苏醒蹲下身子来，用他最骄傲的声音说，  
“你不把话说清楚，我怎么知道你要什么呢。”  
魏晨火大，怒视着他，咬了咬下嘴唇。

“请你——直接，操进来——”

动作发生在话音未落前，魏晨被扔在床上还没反应过就被脱下裤子，苏醒就一气呵成捅了进来。  
大概是药效的作用，他轻而易举地完成了高潮了，仅仅是因为被进入。苏醒看着他失神茫然的双眼，和被生理性泪水打湿的脸，凑过去亲吻一张呓语喘息的唇。  
魏晨别过去头回避，苏醒捏住他下巴，把他强制掰回，那对唇瓣的触感如他所想象的一样柔软。  
肠壁紧紧地吸附配合着他的下半身，紧致又滚烫，苏醒把魏晨的腿折过头顶，方便进入得更深。  
魏晨不吝惜自己的呻吟和喘息，事实上他叫得十分放荡，苏醒享受着他失态的状态，却又想让他闭嘴，带着哭腔呜咽的声音支离破碎，引得他下腹聚火，那处又膨胀几分。  
在魏晨第三次高潮时，苏醒俯下身把全身的重量压下，看着泪眼汪汪，气喘吁吁地看着他。一个出水的桃子，熟透了剥皮，露出黄色的果肉，在手里稍稍一用力，就烂得不成形状。苏醒继续挺动，身下的人任人鱼肉，只是含含糊糊地说着“快停下来”。

但魏晨始终没有喊过任何人的名字。

“你会在高潮里喊谁的名字。”  
间隙的时候苏醒这么问他，他们还保持着上下位的相连，魏晨昏昏沉沉，“你什么意思……？”  
“我是说，”苏醒支撑在他身上，自己的身体有下一大片阴影，“你叫床总不可能喊你哥的名字吧。”  
“哈……这么说来我也确实没有什么人可以叫啊。”  
“再来一次么，我想听你叫谁的名字。”  
“有什么意义么？”  
魏晨抬眼，带着未消退的情色，苏醒没多说，感受空气里肾上腺素的扩散，然后挺送身子，魏晨嘤咛一声，抓紧了床单。  
魏晨深知耗不过苏醒，他腰肢已经开始酸痛了，但苏醒丝毫没有疲倦的意思，凑过来磨他的耳朵。

“——张远”

如果没听错的话。  
这小子。

魏晨呢喃着，吐息湿热的气体，用最淫荡的方式，唤着张远的名字。  
“哈……张远……远……先生，先生，请您再用力一点……”  
身上人的动作变得更凶狠起来，但魏晨已经乖乖就范，也不打算讨饶，随自己怎么喊去。  
眼里的狡黠统统都被苏醒捕捉，他可能气得发抖吧。  
“啊，啊，没错——就是哪里，”魏晨颤抖着，快要窒息，“呜——张远——先生——”

苏醒掐紧了他的脖子。  
魏晨的脸上裂开一个笑容，很难看的那种，泪水和唾液都混在一起。

“妈的，你个崽种。”

但苏醒不可否认的是，他在这样的叫床声中，射了出来。

报复，都是报复，苏醒点起一根烟，猛地吸了一口，他就不该管这个混蛋，屋里没开灯，刚才的杂种正呼呼大睡。  
在黑暗中他更体会到心中的那一团乱麻。  
他爱张远。他知道那是爱。  
魏晨是个死人，他没动过心，就像是在惩罚他们今天的所作所为一样，他用那样的方式警示自己。苏醒把烟吐出肺，烦躁得不到缓解，他需要发泄，也许他应该把魏晨揪起来打一架。

魏晨是个奇葩，他认识里的人最奇葩的那一个。从认识他的第一天就认清的事实。  
他和魏晨是大学同学，苏醒金融系，魏晨音乐系。魏晨在学校很出名，他的乐队小有人气，在女孩中特别受欢迎。  
无非是仗着自己皮囊套人气的罢了，他当时这么想。而魏晨也不否定，他确实在那个时候没什么本事。后来他们怎么认识的？  
阴差阳错，苏醒来到了他们乐队每个月的演出现场。他们搞的摇滚，清一色的Killer Queen风格，在气氛愈来愈热，全场沸腾之际————

他看见魏晨抱着吉他飞了下来。

————  
——————————把他砸进了水里。

从那次之后他深谙魏晨的疯狂。

相识之后他们不久就一起打柏青哥，桌球，看电影，看球赛，变得无话不谈，形影不离。  
他们一起在电影院里谈论b级片，有每周的烂片星期天，数落女主胸大无脑和男主就像早先porn里的水管工，或者是编些谐音笑话嘲弄。  
他们一起因为玩得忘乎时间赶最后一趟公交无果，借了一辆自行车在桥上交替骑行，左边是呼啸而过的车辆，右边是海天一色的蔚蓝大海。  
他还记得魏晨失恋的时候落魄的模样，他撕心裂肺地大哭，把自己裹成一个茧。

哦，他的初恋。

他突然想到，  
魏晨在一个鲑鱼粉色的晚霞里凑过来，借他的烟点燃自己的，苏醒看着火星传递，背景里鹅黄色的云群卷入落日的红色中。  
然后慢慢吸了一口，让烟充满肺，再缓缓吐出，魏晨这时候侧过头来，让苏醒看清他眼里流动的落日余晖。

浅笑着，轻笑着，像极了那么一会儿事。

苏醒捂着眼睛，觉得有些湿润。

回去的时候天空已经泛了鱼肚白，他没带钥匙，按响了门铃。四五下，张远顶着一个鸡窝头打开了门。

“你看上去很不好。”

“我是很不好。”  
苏醒直接向前栽去，张远抱住了他，将他抱在怀里。  
“想要休息，还是直接喝咖啡。”  
“我该睡了。”  
“你要我陪着你吗。”  
他点了点头，张远的手在他背上轻抚。

“我想我们还可以耗过一个早晨。”

“嘿，几年了。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“不，这不重要，”苏醒抬手也把他抱进怀里，“重要的是——”

“我爱你。”


End file.
